Angel Here To Stay
by Magenta-crazyPinkpup
Summary: Angel and Stitch try to help 625 find his one true place


Chapter 1

It had been almost a month since Gantu had captured experiment 624. Stitch was taking a walk. All of a sudden, he heard some noises. They sounded like plasma blasts. Then he saw Gantu come running down the streets. To avoid getting trampled, Stitch jumped behind a trash can.

"Get back here, you little traug!" He yelled as he ran by.

Stitch crawled out from behind the trash can. "I wonder what he's up to. Stitch said. I'm going to follow him!" Stitch started running after Gantu. Just when it seemed he was gonna catch up, he was tackled by a blur of pink fur! "OOF!" When Stitch opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Angel on top of him! "A-A-Angel? How'd you get here? I thought Gantu had you." Stitch said, puzzled.

"Shh!" Angel whispered. "Gantu will hear  
us!"

To avoid being heard by Gantu, Stitch and Angel went to his house, and ran up to Lilo and Stitch's bedroom.

Lilo was there, brushing Scrump's hair. Hey Stitch, I was giving Scrump a makeover-She gasped when she saw Angel. What's Angel doing here?"

Angel sighed, "Ok,ok. Here is what happened. Gantu was as usual, yelling at 625 about sandwiches. While he wasn't looking, I snuck out of the space ship. Unfortunately, I accidentally tripped and fell in the water. He heard me and started chasing me. I ran, and ran until I found Stitch. I was hoping you guys would let me stay with you." She looked at Lilo and then at Stitch.

"Ok,Lilo sighed. We'll hide you, but you can't do what you did last time."

"I promise that me is gone for good." She gave Stitch a hug. "Boojiboo"

Chapter 2

When Nani got home, she screamed when she saw Angel. " What is she doing here?" She asked Lilo.

"Stitch brought her back. Lilo replied. She is gonna stay here, so that Gantu won't find her."

"Well, she can stay, but she can't break things. I can't live with TWO destructive experiments. ONE is enough."

"She won't cause any trouble." Stitch replied.

Nani looked at Angel. "You promise?

Angel smiled. "I promise."

"Ok, but one wrong move, and you're outta here!"  
  
Lilo snuck out of the room. "Oh Scrump, she said to the rag doll, Things will never be the same again with Angel around. Stitch will always ignore me for her. He's my only friend! Lilo sat on the stairs and started to cry.  
  
Meanwhile, Myrtle Edmonds and her posse were downtown. "Oh look at me. Myrtle said. I'm Wierdlo". She put on a black wig. "Elaina, isn't this funny?"

Elaina looked down at the ground and sighed. "Oh shut up, Myrtle. You always go on and on about how you hate Lilo and her dog. But I think Lilo's kinda cool! Ever since I met her, I've wanted to be her friend, but no, since I was your friend, you wouldn't LET me. You know what? I don't care what you say! I'm gonna be Lilo's best friend!" And with that, Elaina stormed off.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Stitch got up early, and went downstairs. He ran into the kitchen, and turned on the stove. "I wanna give Angel a great morning, so I'm gonna surprise her with breakfast in bed!"He whispered to himself. Stitch looked in the refridgerater, and found bread and butter, and cinnamon rolls. In the freezer, Stitch found waffles. When he looked at the clock, he only had one hour until Angel woke up! It was tough, but Stitch managed to toast the toast and butter it, make the cinnamon rolls and make the waffles. He ran up to Lilo and Stitch's room. He hurried over to Angel's bed. Angel woke up and saw him.

"S-S-Stitch? she said. Then she saw the tray of food. ".......Is that for me? Thank you!" she said and licked Stitch on the face.

Lilo woke up and saw Angel licking Stitch. Remembering, that Angel was here to stay, she slowly got up, and left the room.  
  
Lilo went outside, and sat down on the porch. She was so sad, she almost didn't hear someone call her.

"Lilo!

it was Elaina!

"Hmm, I wonder what Elaina wants. Maybe Myrtle sent her." Lilo thought.

"Hey, Lilo!" Elaina called again.

"Ya?" Lilo said.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure."

Elaina approached Lilo. "Hey Lilo, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. The truth is, I really like you, and if it's ok, I wanna be your best friend."

Lilo smiled. Are you kidding? "That would be great!"

Chapter 4

"Ih? Where's Lilo? Stitch said, looking around.

Angel looked too. "Hmm, I don't know. she replied. Let's go look for her!

Stitch nodded. "Ok! Let's start downstairs

When they got there, they asked Nani where she was.

"Lilo's outside playing with her new best friend, Elaina." Nani replied.

"Oh, ok!" Stitch and Angel said, as they ran outside.

Lilo and Elaina were having a great time together. They were playing tag, and Lilo was It.

"I'm gonna get you! she yelled as she chased Elaina.

"Huh uh. Elaina said and giggled. This is fun!"

The door slamed and Lilo turned around. She saw Stitch and Angel coming. They were holding paws. Lilo was not so jealous anymore, now that she had another friend.

Stitch called her. "Hey Lilo, what are you doing? Then he saw Elaina. Uhh, I mean bark! Bark!"

"Oh ya, I forgot about that. Lilo sighed. She motioned to Elaina. Elaina! Come here a minute!"

"What's the matter Lilo?" Elaina said.

"I have a few things to tell you. Lilo replied. Well, first of all, Stitch and Angel can talk."

Stitch and Angel frowned, puzzled. "Ih?"

"Wow! Really? Elaina stared at them. Say something!"

Stitch and Angel remained silent.

Lilo looked at them. "It's ok, guys. Say something."

Stitch and Angel sighed then said, "H-h-hi!"

"Wow! Elaina said. They can talk!

"Second of all, Lilo continued. They're not dogs either."

"Well what are they then?" Elaina asked

"Meega alien! Stitch and Angel replied.

"Elaina?"Lilo said.

Elaina did not answer.

"Elaina?" Lilo said again.

But Elaina wasn't there. She had quietly run into the house.

Chapter 5

Lilo ran into the house.

"Elaina? She called. Elaina?"

She began to think she shouldn't have told Elaina about Stitch and Angel.

"Elaina, please don't hide from me."

Elaina was hiding under the stairs. She didn't know what to do. Should she come out and talk to Lilo? What if Lilo was also an alien? Then she heard something.

"Elaina? Elaina _please _come out!

It was Lilo! _'I'm not gonna hide from Lilo anymore.' _Elaina thought.

She crawled out from unnder the staircase.

Lilo turned around and saw her. "There you are! she said. I was getting worried! She looked down at the ground and sighed. Do you still want to be my best friend?

Elaina smiled. "Of _COURSE, _silly! Then she frowned. So, you have been to outerspace?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah, with Stitch."

"Wow! Elaina said. COOL! Hey, next time you go, can I come?".

"It shouldn't be a problem. Lilo replied. Can you wait here a minute?"

"Okay." Elaina said.

Lilo was gone for 10 minutes. _'I wonder what Lilo's doing?" _Elaina thought.

Then Lilo returned. "Hey, Elaina. she said. Do you want to spend the night?"

"Ya, sure. Elaina replied. Can I call and ask my Mom?"

"Ya, follow me." Lilo said.

Lilo led Elaina into the kitchen, and handed her the phone. "Here's the phone. she said. I'll wait in the hall."

While she was waiting, Stitch and Angel came in.

"Hi Stitch. she said. Hi Angel."

"Aloha, Lilo. They said. Then they saw Elaina on the phone. Gabba?"

Lilo laughed. "Elaina is calling to see if she can spend the night. Hey Stitch,why don't you see if one of your cousins wants to spend the night?"

"Ok!" Stitch replied.

Angel looked at him. "Can I come with you?"

"Ih!"

Angel looked at him. "Who are you gonna ask? Kixx?"

"Naga. 625."

"Why are you inviting him? Angel asked, puzzled. Isn't he evil?"

"I think he is, but _maybe_ I can talk him into leaving Gantu to find his one true place." Stitch replied.

Angel shrugged. "Oh ok...where do you think he belongs?

"Hmm...Stitch said. Maybe at a sandwhich deli."

That's what I thought too.Angel replied. Well, now that that's settled, let's go!"

They hurried over to Gantu's ship. 625 was outside eating a sandwhich. He looked up and saw Stitch. "Hey, cuz. Wanna sandwhich? Then he saw Angel. He threw his arms around her. Oh Angel, you've come back to me!"

Angel jumped back. "I didn't come back, I live with Stitch, my boojiboo. We just came to see if you wanted to spend the night."

"Wow. 625 said. He looked at Stitch. _Really_?"

"IH!"

"Ok, I would _love _to spend the night!"

"Yay!" Stitch and Angel cheered.

"But how do I sneak out without the big stinky head knowing?"

"I'll take care of him!" Stitch said

625 chuckled. "Ok, then. I guess there's no problem after all."

As they said goodbye, they promised to meet at 5:00 that evening.

Chapter 6

When Stitch and Angel got back to Lilo's house,they saw Lilo and Elaina getting into Nani's car. Then Nani got in the driver's seat.

"Where are you going?" Stitch asked Nani.

"I'm taking Lilo and Elaina to her house, to pick up her things." Nani said.

"Oh ok. Bye!"

"Bye Stitch! Bye Angel!" Lilo yelled out the window.

"What do you want to do now?" Angel asked Stitch.

"Meega naga know. Stitch replied. Maybe plan some things to do with 625 tonight."

"Ok!"

Stitch took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "I'll write down our ideas." He said.

"Ok! Angel said. Maybe we should...

"Make sandwiches!" They both yelled.

Stitch wrote that down.

"Hmm... maybe we should get some info on the best sandwich deli. Stitch said. If we get the location, maybe 625 will decide to abandon Gantu."

Angel frowned. "Maybe we should just convince him to start his own sandwich deli."

"Ih!" Stitch said, and he wrote that down too.

"Stitch! Look!" Angel pointed to the clock.

Stitch turned around and looked. It was almost time to meet 625.

"Ready to go?" Stitch asked Angel.

"Ih! Angel replied. Let's go!"

625 was ouside of the ship, waiting. _' They'd better get here soon,_He thought, _or the G-man will get suspicious'_.

625 had told Gantu that he was going out for more sandwich supplies. Gantu had said to be back soon, then grunted, disgustedly.

"Aloha, cousin." Stitch called.

_'Finally'_. 625 thought. "Heya cuz. Ready for tonight?"

"You bet he is!" Angel replied.

They went into the ship.

Once hidden Stitch whispered," Here's the plan. You grab your things, I'll distract Gantu."

"What do I do?" Angel asked.

"You help 625 get out unnoticed." Stitch replied.

"Ok."

"Ready...Stitch said, GO!!"

Angel and 625 ran to get his stuff.

Gantu turned around. "What was that?"

Stitch jumped on his head.

"Owch! Traug!"

Stitch growled. "Stupidhead!" He grabbed an experiment container, and threw it at Gantu,knocking him over.

"Enough of this!" Gantu yelled. He pulled out his plasma gun, and aimed a blast at Stitch. Just as he fired, Stitch grabbed a mirror and sent the blast back at him! It hit him in the head, and knocked him out!

Stitch hurried away to find Angel and 625.

"Do you **really** need all this stuff?" Angel asked as 625 handed her a 3rd suitcase.

"Yes." 625 answered.  
  
Then they heard Stitch's voice. "Let's go cousins! He said.  
  
"C'mon, Angel. 625 cried happily. Let's get outta here!"  
  
Angel tried to follow him, but she couldn't see over all the suitcases. Unabble to see a thing, she tripped and fell!  
  
"Sneak out unnoticed, huh?" she muttered.  
  
Stitch, startled turned around. "What was that!?" Then he saw Angel on top of the suitcases. "Angel, let me get those for you." He grabbed the suitcases and said, "Now let's go!"  
  
Angel nodded. "Ih!"  
  
They tiptoed past the knocked out Gantu, and out through the door. As soon as they got outside, they hurried home.  
  
Stitch,seeing Nani's car, assumed Lilo was home. They ran inside, and saw Lilo and Elaina sitting on the couch. "Hi, Stitch,Angel." she said.  
  
Then 625 came up, gasping for air. "Do you guys _have enough_ stairs?" He complained.  
  
Angel chuckled. "You get used to it after awhile."  
  
"I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to it!" 625 whined.  
  
Then Lilo saw 625. She gasped. "Stitch, 625 is here to take Angel!"

Chapter 7

Lilo grabbed Angel and held her tight.

"You can't have Angel, sandwich boy!"

"Naga! Stitch said, Cousin!"

Lilo stared at him. "Stitch, have you forgotten that 625 works for Gantu!?"

Stitch was about to answer, but 625 interupted him.

"I only stay with him, cause I have nowhere else to go." 625 said.

"Then why are you here right now?" Lilo questioned him.

"I'm only here cause my cuz invited me to spend the night." 625 replied.

"Oh, Lilo said, slightly embarrased, Sorry about that. It's just that you work for Gantu, so i just assumed..."

"It's ok. 625 said.

"Cousin! Stitch called. Let's go in our room!"

"Ok!"

Stitch, Angel and 625 ran into Lilo and Stitch's bedroom.

625 looked around the room.

"Nice place ya got here." He commented.

"Takka!" Angel and Stitch said. We try."

Meanwhile, Elaina and Lilo were getting ready to play dolls.

"Where's your doll?" Lilo asked Elaina.

"Right here. Elaina said

She pulled out a blue doll that looked a lot like Scrump! She had 2 light brown buttons for eyes. Her hair was black, and it hung down, in a loose ponytail.

Lilo gasped and said, "She looks kinda like Scrump!"

"Uh huh. Do you like her? Elaina asked. Her name is Michele... _HEY!_Maybe she and Scrump could be friends!"

"Ya! Lilo said and grinned. I didn't know you liked to make dolls too."

Elaina sighed. "I know I shouda told you the day you showed us Scrump, but I was afraid of what the other girls would think. You know how mean they are!"

"Ya, especially Myrtle." Lilo said.

"_Especially _Myrtle. Elaina said with a giggle. Well, are we gonna play dolls?"

"Ya! Let's play!" Lilo said.

Back in Lilo and Stitch's bedroom, Stitch, Angel, and 625 were having a great time. 625 was teaching them how to make a perfect sandwich. After they made their sandwich's 625 would test them, but there was one problem. Stitch kept EATING his sandwiches!

They were all having so much fun, that Stitch and Angel almost forgot why they had invited 625 to spend the night in the first place. Then 625 stopped making sandwiches and looked at Stitch and Angel.

"There's something I need to tell you,he began. Well the main reason I said I'd spend the night, is that I was hoping that you guys,could help me find my one true place."

Stitch and Angel were so shocked at what he just said, that they could not answer him.

"I just wanted help, cause you have no idea what it's like to have people think that _just because I live with Gantu_ I'm evil too. 625 continued. I just think that if you help me, I might be able to have a happier life, and make some friends."

"We're your friends. Angel said. So are all of your cousins."

625 was shocked! "You mean, all your cousins are my cousins too?"

Stitch smiled at him. Yes, all my cousins, are your cousins too!"

"Will you and Angel help me find my one true place?"

Stitch and Angel looked at each other, and nodded.

"Of course! they said.

"Thanks guys! 625 said, happily. But where do you think I belong?"

Stitch thought about it. "Hmm.........I think that you should start a sandwich deli. Since you make such good sandwiches. He rubbed his stomache. Mmmm, **YUMMY**!"

"I agree. Angel said. Hawaii hasn't _lived _until they taste **your sandwiches**!

625 blushed."You guys are just being nice."

Angel shook her head. "Naga! You **do **make the best sandwiches!"

"Ih! Stitch said. Double IH!!"

625 laughed. "Ok,ok. I'll think about starting a sandwich deli."

Chapter 8

"Ok, Angel said. now let's go see if there's a shack, a cart or something you can use."

"Alright." 625 agreed.

They went downstairs and told Nani where they were going.

"Not right now."Nani said.

"Why not?" Stitch asked.

"Because it is almost time for dinner. Nani replied. You can go after."

Stitch sighed. "Ok."

"What are we having? Deli asked Nani.

"Pizza." Nani replied.

"Mmm, sounds good!" 625 said.

Then the doorbell rang. Nani answered it.

"Oh, Stitch, she said. The pizza's here. Can you help me get it?"

"Ih!" Stitch said, and ran to the door to help her.

"Angel, Nani said. Could you give me the money off the counter?"

"Ih!" Angel said. She grabbed the money off the counter, and gave it to Nani.

"Here's your tip!" Nani said, and handed the pizza guy his cash.

"5 bucks!? Thanks!" He said as he left.

Angel sniffed the air. "Smells good!" she said.

"Lilo! Elaina! Nani called. Pizza's here! Come eat."

"Meega get Jumba and Pleakly." Stitch said, and left to find them.

Nani turned around. "Where did Stitch just go?" She asked 625.

"Didn't you hear Stitch say he was, gonna go get Jumba and Pleakly?" Angel asked

"Uh,no." Nani replied.

"I didn't think so." Angel said.

Stitch opened Jumba and Pleakly's bedroom door. He saw Pleakly on the bed,taking a nap, and Jumba on the computer. He snuck up behind Jumba, and jumped on his head. 

"DINNER TIME!" he yelled.

Jumba jumped in his chair.

"626, no more with scaring your evil genius creater."

Stitch jumped onto Pleakly. He woke up and saw Stitch on him.

"Aagghh! he screamed. Get off me you little monster!"

Jumba approached Pleakly. "Come on, my little one eyed one. It is time to be eating dinner, yes?"

They all went into the kitchen. Then, Jumba saw 625.

"Little girl. What is lazy sandwich making experiment doing here?" he asked Lilo.

"Stitch and Angel are having him overnight. Lilo replied. They wanna help him find the one place where he truely belongs."

"Ah, I see."

Then they all sat down and had pizza. Stitch shoved his right into his mouth while Angel took tiny, delicate bites. 625 was taking big, huge bites.

After dinner, Stitch walked up to Nani. "Can we go now?" He whispered.

"All right. Nani said. After all, you did eat pretty good. Ok go, but be back before it gets too late."

"Ok." Stitch said, and ran to tell Angel and 625.

15 minutes later, Stitch, Angel and 625 were walking downtown. So far, they hadn't seen anything that 625 could use for a sandwich deli. They were starting to get discouraged. Then they saw it. Mrs. Hosagawa was passing out fliers.

Stitch grabbed one, and brought it back.

It said:

Help Wanted

Must have good experience with making sandwiches

"Hey 625, Angel said. You should try that out."

"Ya. 625 said and walked up to Mrs Hosagawa. Hi, I'm interested in your help wanted ad. I'll take the job!"

"No you won't!"

A large figure jumped out from nowhere. It was Gantu! He shoved 625 into an experiment container.

"Help!"625 cried as he was carried away.

"What do we do now?" Angel asked Stitch.

"Simple. Stitch replied. We follow Gantu and rescue 625."

"What!?" Angel asked.

"You can stay here if you want, Stitch said,but 625 is my ohana, and you know what ohana means."

Angel nodded.

"Ohana means family, Stitch continued. And family means that 625 will not be left behind, or forgotten!"

And with that, Stitch left Angel, and ran after Gantu to save 625.

Chapter 9

Stitch followed Gantu to his ship. _'I hope 625 is ok.'_ Stitch thought. Then he heard a rustling in the bushes. He growled and went into his alien form. Just when he was ready to attack, the thing jumped out of the bushes.

It was Angel!

"I thought you weren't gonna come." Stitch said, confused.

"I didn't say that." Angel replied.

"Shh! Stitch whispered. Listen."

They both heard Gantu yelling at 625.

"You tried to _leave _me? After all I've _done_?" Gantu yelled.

625 shook his head. "You haven't done anything for me,except prevent me from making friends."

"You don't need all that.Gantu yelled. You've got me!"

"Oh,goody." 625 muttered sarcastically.

"C'mon. Stitch whispered to Angel. Now we can sneak in."

"Ih!" Angel replied.

They climbed up the wall and snuck into the ship.

"What's the plan this time?" Angel asked.

"We both get 625 out unnoticed." Stitch replied.

"Ok, Angel said. But this time, I'll distract Gantu."

"Are you sure?" Stitch asked.

"Ih. I'm sure." Angel replied.

Angel winked at Stitch, and crept up to Gantu. He turned around and saw her.

"Experiment 624? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to ask you for another chance at being evil." Angel replied.

"I thought you were that traug's mate."

"Well, I thought that Stitch loved me, but he didn't. He was just using me to show off to experiment 633." Angel replied.

"Um, ok. This isn't a joke, is it?"

"Naga joke."Angel smiled and crossed her claws behind her back.

Stitch hurried over to the container 625 was in. Using his claw, he made a hole in the glass.

"Thanks, cousin. 625 said as he climbed out. Where is Angel?"

"She's distracting Gantu, so you can get out, safely." Stitch replied.

"Well than, what are we waiting for!? 625 said, happily. Let's get outta here!"

As soon as Angel saw Stitch and 625 run out of the ship, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh! she said. Look! That butterfly has an experiment pod!"

Gantu looked around.

While he was distracted, Angel ran out of the ship.

"624, I don't see anything." Gantu said.

But Angel wasn't there.

"624? Hmm, must've gone to catch that butterfly. Or maybe she tricked me and there was no butterfly.Gantu said. Or maybe she tricked me, and there was a butterfly with an experiment pod, but she's still working for the traug. So maybe she used the butterfly to distract me!"

Gantu looked at the experiment container, and sure enough, it was empty!"

Gantu growled. "How did I let her fool me!?"

Outside, Stitch and Angel congratulated themselves on a job well done.

"Wow! Stitch said. When I listened to you, I started to belive that you really didn't love me!"

Angel giggled.

"You knew I was lying though, cause I love you."

She gave Stitch a big kiss.

Stitch blushed.

"Hey, sorry to interupt, 625 said. But maybe we should see if that Mrs. Hosagawa is still offering that job."

"Ok! Ya!" Stitch said.

They ran back to where they had seen Mrs. Hosagawa. She was still there, watering her plants.

"Hello, she said as if seeing them for the first time. I was wondering, if any of you were interested in my job offer."

"Yes! 625 said. I'll take the job!"

"What? Your name is Bob?" Mrs. Hosagawa asked.

"No! I'll take the job!"625 said again.

"What? You're an angry mob?"

"NO! HE'LL TAKE THE JOB!!" Stitch and Angel yelled.

"Oh, Mrs. Hosagawa said. Why didn't you just say so?"

"We did." Stitch muttered.

Mrs. Hosagawa gave 625 a shirt with a sandwich on it.

"Where this to work, so my customers can find you easily." she said.

"Gee! Thankies!" 625 said.

"What? Mrs. Hosagawa asked. You need hankies?"

"No! I SAID THANKS!"

"Oh! Yourwelcome."

"Wow! 625 said. I have a job."

"Ih! And this is definetly the one place where you belong!" Stitch said.

"I agree." Angel said.

Then Lilo and Elaina walked up to them.

"Hey, Stitch! What are you doing?" she asked.

Hi,Lilo! Stitch said. He pointed to a sandwich cart. "This is 625's new home!"

"Oh! Wow!" Lilo said.

"Congratulations!" Elaina said.

625 beamed. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without a little help from Stitch and Angel."

He gave Stitch and Angel a big hug.

"Don't mention it." Stitch said.

"Ya! Angel said. We're _ohana_, and that's what _ohana_ is for!"

"And I'm so glad that you're my _ohana_." 625 said.

Lilo gave Stitch a hug.

"I'm very proud of you, Stitch. She said. You managed to help 625 find his one true place without my help. And thanks to Angel too! She can definetly stay Stitch, cause we always have room in our _ohana _for one more."

Stitch clapped his paws. "Yay!"

"I'm sorry I was so jealous." Lilo said.

"J-jealous?" Stitch said.

"Ya. Lilo replied. I was jealous, cause you were spending more time with Angel. But all that changed when I met Elaina. Now we both have new friends. Elaina is my new best friend, and 625 is yours. By the way, Elaina wants to come on our next trip to outer space, ok?"

Stitch smiled and nodded his head. "Okitaka!"


End file.
